1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a loop chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Loop chains have been used for some time to establish restricted entry boundaries for parking garages and off limits areas, for example.
As shown by one portion of a chain of FIG. 7, a loop chain such as this is constituted by respective loops A, B, C and so forth, made from either a metal or a plastic.
Based on the figure, this structure will be simply explained by focusing on loop B. In general, a loop is constituted by forming a cylindrical element into an elliptical shape, and such an element can be integrally formed in the forming process. Bxe2x80x2 is the joining portion, and after interlinking loops A and C, this joining portion is secured as needed via either welding or bonding.
This loop chain can be used in various ways. For example, when utilizing a loop chain for establishing a restricted entry boundary for a parking garage, off limits area or the like, there is an extremely high risk of people and vehicles running into the loop chain because they are unable to discern its presence at night and other times when visibility is poor. As a safety measure to prevent this, loop chains have been constituted so as to be discernible to the naked eye by either using luminous members as the members of a loop chain, or covering the loop chain with reflective plating or luminous members.
However, in the structure of a conventional loop chain constituted as described hereinabove, when luminous members were used as loop chain members, the effect thereof disappeared when the life of the luminescence expired, and loop chains that simply had reflective plating or luminous members attached suffered from problems, such as [the reflective plating or luminous members] being apt to fall off, and poor appearance from the design standpoint.
An object of the present invention is to provide a loop chain that solves for the above problems.
To achieve this object, at the least one engaging tab is provided on each loop of this loop chain.
Further a latching adapter is provided so as to be removably attached to the engaging tab.
Yet further, the above-mentioned engaging tab is provided on the outside surface of a loop, so that the latching adapter is to this engaging tab.
Yet further, an engaging hole is formed in the engaging tab, and the latching adapter comprises a member for fitting within this engaging hole and latching together.
Yet further, a latching groove is formed in the engaging tab, and latching adapter is provided with a member for fitting within this latching groove and latching together.
Yet further, the above-mentioned latching adapter comprises either a light-reflecting member or a luminous member.
Yet further, each loop of a resin loop chain comprises members which have been segmented into blocks, and each loop is constituted by integrally combining these members.
Yet further, each loop of a resin loop chain comprises members of an outer portion and an inner portion for reinforcement, and each loop is constituted by integrally combining these members.
Yet further, the loop is made of a plastic resin material, and the end portions of the joining portion of this loop are tapered such that slopes are formed at approximately 45xc2x0 above and below the central axis thereof and face each other.
Yet further, the loop is formed from a luminous material.